


blue lust

by huoxingleto



Category: huoxingleto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huoxingleto/pseuds/huoxingleto





	blue lust

星历元年，帝国战火绵延，数不清的鲜活生命一夜之间化作累累白骨。

干戈不会化为玉帛，战争滋生战争。

等到人们翩然醒悟之时，万千生灵早已流尽了最后一滴鲜血。

帝国中央星朱诺城边境，月亮湾。

幸运躲过战火侵蚀的海洋入口处残余的一方窄小峽湾。  
月亮湾上矗立着一座黑色古堡，蓝色鸢尾日日夜夜地绽放，凋落，再绽放，乐此不疲。

此刻城堡的主人，离璃，正修剪着手中的鸢尾花枝，神情淡漠。

离璃在十二岁时就凭出道作《不语》赢得艺术界追捧。  
与很多少年得志意气风发的人不同，离璃是个淡泊恬适的男人。  
他对世间一切的赞赏与财富并不在意，  
身边殷勤献上爱意的男男女女他也不感兴趣。

他唯一的倾注了爱意的唯有手中画笔，而这支笔他也握不长久了。

某个寒冷的夜，伴随着海水咸湿的气味，  
漫步在月亮湾海滩的离璃，毫无征兆地迎来了一位阔别已久的来访者。

是记忆中的，惊鸿一瞥的美人鱼。

他身披月光，自带矜贵气质。  
金发随意垂在身后，露出大片光洁的额头，工笔细细描摹的韵致眉目，月光映照下泛着晶莹微光的胸膛，线条流畅弧度完美的躯体，腰部以下覆盖着深蓝色鳞片。

“你来了。”离璃说，是肯定的语气，像是早就预感了此刻的相遇。

“我很想念你，离璃。”  
人鱼身躯随着海潮微微起伏，蓝至透明的鱼尾拍打幽蓝海水。  
“陆地不适合你，阿瑞斯。”离璃静静立在潮水拍击不到的海滩中央，静静地开口。

“不，我要留在你的身边，这次你不能再推开我了。”  
洋溢著悲伤的海之宠儿，以小夜曲般的美妙声线，借人类的语言，诉说自己的爱意。  
“海底太黑，太冷，我无时无刻不在思念着你，离璃。”  
“我这样可怜，你不可以再将我丢回冷冰冰的深海底，和那些腐朽的鲸落为伴。”  
“明明你也这样思念着我，你看，你还为我种下了一古堡的鸢尾。”  
阿瑞斯指着离璃手中的鸢尾，喃喃低语，目色迷离。  
海风携裹鸢尾气息，香气袭人。  
离璃垂眸，抬起捻着花枝的左手，目光逡巡，手臂间青色血管蜿蜒，注射药物留下的细小针孔斑驳。  
肉眼可见的腐朽，日益加快的衰败。

他才二十七岁，他就要死了。

那为何要拒绝这最后的片刻欢愉。

离璃为阿瑞斯在城堡北端太阳升起的方向打造了一方特别的天地。

那是一间大理石雕砌而成能供人鱼自在畅游的宽阔泳池。  
彷如南国森林般开满蓝色鸢尾的，是人类脑海中描绘的乐园。

此刻，只沉在乐园那用白大理石造成的泳池底而不浮出水面的阿瑞斯正沮丧着。

他已经三天没有见过离璃了。

当天夜里，上弦月升起的时候。

离璃踱步来到泳池边，双脚伸进水波，双手撑着大理石地面，轻声地呼唤赌气的阿瑞斯。

从枝叶间投下的月光，映照出一人一鱼两两相对的画面。  
阿瑞斯抬起莹着幽光的纤细手臂勾下离璃脖子，贴上他比海水还冰冷的薄唇，细细舔舐，辗转啃咬。

水泽声响，乐园里洋溢着暧昧的、唇舌交缠的低低喘息。  
唇边浮现淡淡的微笑，离璃任凭阿瑞斯挂在自己身上顺从水波晃荡着身躯。

阿瑞斯分开洇红的唇，像品尝了美酒般神情迷醉。毫无保留地展现出他行走在陆地时的诱人姿态。

略带幽蓝的光滑肌肤如珍珠般细腻白皙，海洋生物透明的背鳍接连不断的蔓延到腰际。  
线条颀长的双腿肆意伸展，脚跟到趾甲都闪着幽蓝的鳞光，趾间几近透明的蹼，除此以外就与人类别无二致。 

“与人魚交欢后，身体会逐渐同化，最后也变成人鱼。”阿瑞斯啄着离璃下颌，如此说。

回答他的是更猛烈的进攻。  
离璃单手揽着阿瑞斯腰肢，空出的手肆意游走在湿润而具吸附力十足的肌肤之上，透过晃荡的水波可以窥见他的两腿之间少年般的淡色性器。  
“准备好了吗？”离璃轻声问他，一边确认阿瑞斯蓝瞳之中的变化，一边分开他的双腿，把手指滑进性器的的深處。  
指尖一贴近柔软内壁，阿瑞斯就呻吟着摆动起上半身。  
离璃插入体内手指，感到像是被柔软的鳞片卡着，正当他试图用指尖去按压时，  
「唔...嗯......」阿瑞斯溢出微弱的喘息声，妖媚地扭着身躯。

指尖逗弄着光滑肉壁，薄唇贴上那珊瑚般嫣红的诱惑，舌攀上舌，加以吸吮，在唾液交缠之間，阿瑞斯的身体像醉了般失去了抵抗。 

手腕滑行至下身，来到前端的坚硬之处，是刚好好能一手掌握的大小。  
每当离璃与阿瑞斯肌肤相接时，无论是怎样的轻柔的触碰都会引起阿瑞斯過敏般的刺激反应。 

离璃以手指，以口唇，以舌，爱抚他身上每一寸美好。

不久，恋人的爱抚带来难言的愉悦，阿瑞斯白皙的肌肤开始闪烁蓝色鳞光，自股间涌出浓郁、略带湛蓝的人鱼精液。 

“阿瑞斯，你好甜。”离璃手抹蜜液送进唇边，阿瑞斯呼吸一滞，喘息着溢出更多湛蓝蜜液。 

离璃很享受阿瑞斯的沉迷。

不久，泳池中央两具交缠的身体开始淫靡地起伏着

双手掰开雪白双丘，离璃猛地一挺身一口气地进入秘境。  
“啊……”阿瑞斯猛然睁开双眼看向离璃的脸，可是没过多久，他就像是被卸去尖锐四钳的螃蟹一般软下身体任离璃搅弄。快速抽插白来下后，互相抵达高潮，不同物种在一这一瞬间心灵圆满契合了。 

天色渐渐明了。

在朝阳撒下的暖融光芒中，阿瑞斯的背鳍闪耀着通透的虹色光芒，而离璃也终于舍得离开他的身体。

“趁太陽仍未高悬时回到海里去吧，阿瑞斯”离璃捡起丢在大理石地面上的浴袍，背光着光亮，悄声说。

“不要。”阿瑞斯摇头，神情委屈。

离璃终是回身看了他一眼，凝视着那双悲伤般的蓝瞳里潋滟的水光，叹了口气，重新跳进泳池里打横抱起阿瑞斯坐上光滑地面，如同粉色水蜜桃果肉般撑开泥泞小穴，动作轻缓地掏出红色花朵中汩汩流淌的白色浓液。  
阿瑞斯耐不住地重新泄出呻吟，稀薄的湛蓝人自前端滴落，双手下意识地再次贴上眼前人的狂阔胸膛，阿瑞斯白皙面颊上染上淡淡红潮，垂眸望着把脸埋在自己腿间的恋人。  
媚肉彷佛溶化了般，带着灼人热意，将深探插入蠕动的舌头吸住，“……嗯……”

于是，在晨光之中，离璃比昨晚更激烈、更疯狂地索求阿瑞斯的肉体，汲取他源源不断的纯粹爱意

沉溺欲望的时光总是短暂易逝。  
最后，离璃还是残忍地将阿瑞斯送回了海洋。

本就栖息深海的人鱼长留陆地，生命会急速地流失，离璃无法接受这样的结局，这不是阿瑞斯该有的归宿。

怀抱阿瑞斯走在在过分皎洁的月色中，星星却一颗都没在闪烁。  
把面色苍白的阿瑞斯放进海水里的瞬间，松手时碰到的指尖触感，是令人近乎麻痹的冰冷，离璃不再犹豫，彻底松开了手。

月亮湾边，海岸线蜿蜒。  
重新在飘浮在海面上的阿瑞斯，和初见一般金发耀眼，彷佛整片海洋的湛藍凝缩而成的蓝瞳里弥漫着令人心疼的哀伤。

离璃阖上双眼，转身不再去看。

……  
阿瑞斯回归海洋后第七天。

大限将至的离璃，却在一夜之间，所有感官都变得无比敏锐。

他甚至能感受到人类感官所感受不到的，自然的细微变化。 

比如能深夜里鸢尾曳地的细微颤动，海面之下是何光景……他都能感觉到。

那一瞬間，全身冒起激烈的痉挛，与死亡相距半步的恐惧中离璃想起了那夜阿瑞斯说过的话“与人鱼交欢，身体会逐渐同化，也变成人鱼。”  
那竟不是玩笑。  
他看著镜中映出自己鲜活的的容貌与日渐光滑的肌肤，心下震荡。

忍着剧痛飞奔至月亮湾，大声呼唤着已经消失的恋人姓名，海面波涛翻滚，却没有他想要的回音。

被浪潮吞噬卷进黑暗海中的离璃，在心脏被勒紧心般冰冷的海水中失去意识的瞬间，一双白皙的手温柔而有力地圈住他。

一丝光亮也无的深海底，离璃却仿佛寻觅到了最灿烂的春光。

两人身影淹没在海洋湛蓝波光里，月亮细碎的光线摇晃，月亮湾平静如常。

名为Iris的蓝色花朵日日夜夜地盛放在黑色古堡。

他的姓名，即是他爱他的明证。


End file.
